Horton Hears A Who: To Be the Mayor's Second
by justhereforthejustofit
Summary: Lizzie is the second eldest who, who is always cast aside. Her only dream is to be the mayor of Whoville, but when JoJo suddenly decides to take the job, her world crashes. Can this family help Lizzie, and grow as a whole?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've never written a fanfiction before, never mind the fact that I don't read fanfictions

A/N: I've never written a fanfiction before, never mind the fact that I don't read fanfictions. A couple of days ago, when I sat down to write, this came out. It's really horrible, because I'm only good when it comes to original work, I found out, but nonetheless, I decided to post this. (for some reason) This is one of the only stories I've ever written with different perspectives, and for that, I'm proud, but otherwise, this desperately needs to be re-written. Oh, and chapter two will explain more of Elizabeth's obsession. So have fun reading, or don't….bash me, flame me, praise me, it's all the same.

The thing about Elizabeth, she felt as if she was nothing special. That she was stuck in a world that far exceeded her own abilities. As if the gods overlooked her when handing out talents, gifts, purpose. Perhaps she felt this way, because she was one out of ninety-seven children, which made her easy to miss in a crowd.

She was the daughter of Sally and Ned O'Malley, who just so happened to be the mayor of Whoville. In her mind, she felt that she was nothing to write home about. She wasn't exceptionally pretty, or ugly, which even that would have been better, for she would have had an individual quality which would of made her unique. She didn't have some amazing ability. Hell, she wasn't even a boy, which would of gotten her some recognition from her parents, considering she lived in a house where only one of the ninety-seven children was a boy. No, she was what one called a, "plain Jane," which was ironic, considering her sister Jane was a beautiful, smart, athletic, and all around nice person. No, it was Lizzie who got cast aside, but she never felt as if it was her place to complain. She was, in fact, the second oldest, and knew she would soon move out, and be able to make a name for herself. Plus, many of her sisters most likely felt that same melancholy, so she set and example of sticking it out. The problem is that her goal in mind, had never even crossed in her parents thoughts as a possibility. That the person they felt should fill this purpose was already idolized in their minds. Lizzie wanted to be the next mayor of Whoville.

XXXXXXXXX

It was dinner time on this Sunday night in the O'Malley household. The children sat by age along the rotating table, but the order the O'Malley couple saw their children, was always completely random. Tonight, the O'Malley's decided to start somewhere in the middle and go backwards, which meant JoJo would be seen before Lizzie. She loved her brother to death, and even though he's usually silent, he would always come to her to talk, but she couldn't help but be jealous of JoJo for having their parents favor, an automatic in on the mayor position. Even though it's been three years since the Horton incident, Ned still hasn't given up on the idea of JoJo succeeding him. She grinned, putting her faith in her brother's strong will. He didn't want to be mayor, and once Ned realized that, Lizzie would approach him. She never brought this up with him, for she felt Ned would cause this dream aside, as a silly phase, but this was what she truly wanted. Lizzie actually found Ned intimidating, and it was quite hard for her to talk to her father about real issues. During those twelve seconds at meals, and those other rare occasions when she got her parents alone, she would never tell Ned about herself, she would inquire him about work, and listen intently, drinking in every word. Lizzie's parents never questioned her motives, for they found it as quite a relief, not having to dote on their children, and listen to their incessant chit-chat. They got to wind down, and converse about their lives. The O'Malley's never vocalized their feelings, for they never realized it themselves, or how little they actually knew their second eldest.

Lizzie's grin widened when she realized her parents would soon have to forgo the idea of JoJo being mayor, for he was eighteen, and a senior in high school. (Lizzie was also a senior, but only seventeen. Lizzie's and JoJo's grade had the least amount of O'Malley children it in, with only those two. Most grades had an average of ten children.) Lizzie shook herself from her thoughts, when she realized JOJO was currently at her parent's attention, and she was next.

"Dad, can you please bring the rotation to a halt, I have an announcement to make," JoJo declared in a small voice.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, 'Jeez, why are you being so pretentious?' she thought to herself.

JoJo stood on his seat to elevate him above the others, which didn't particularly work, considering his short stature. He cleared his throat, glanced nervously around the room with ninety-eight pairs of eyes staring back at him. Clearing his throat once more, and taking a deep breath, he began.

"As you all know, Dad has been hoping that I would succeed him as mayor, despite my arrogance, and hard-headedness, shooting down all his futile attempts. As you guys also know, it's been three years since the Horton incident, and I've grown up a lot since then." Jojo began to wring his long, furry fingers. Not used to talking this much, and especially to this many people. Once he realized what he was doing, he ran his fingers through his hair, which still fell over his eyes, and dropped his hands at his side, trying to act nonchalant. It still didn't escape Lizzie's notice, who tried to hold back a snort of how antsy he was being, just in the presence of family.

"The other day, while I was in the observatory, I realized how much some of my invention could help the citizens of Whoville, so that's why I decided after college, to succeed Dad, and become the next mayor of Whoville."

Lizzie's world split at that moment. She was so overwhelmed, she didn't even notice when some Who-Hash plopped down into her lap from all her sisters shuffling to go congratulate him. There was so much commotion going on, the O'Malley family didn't even notice when a horrified gasp emitted from Lizzie's lips, or when she screeched back her chair against the hard, rotating platform's surface, and stormed out of the dining hall.

She ran out of the house, tears staining her yellow fur. She was so hurt at what just happened, she didn't notice the last dregs of snow before spring melted them, biting at her feet. Lizzie fell to the ground with a heart-wrenching sob, thankful no one was around to hear.

"How could JoJo do this to me? He doesn't know these people. These are my people. The only fucking thing I can do is care for the people, relate to them, and fucking JoJo had to go and take that all away! Well fuck him!" Lizze took a deep breath and screamed out on the top of her lungs could bear, shaking her inner core, "FUCK HIM!"

Lizzie collapse on the ground, so angry, confused, depressed, she just didn't know what to think, her mind in turmoil, so she just lay there.

If Lizzie was thinking rationally, she wouldn't have blamed JoJo. She never told anyone about her initiative and dream to become mayor, and if he would of known, he never would of taken the position, he was just doing what he felt was right..

What Lizzie also didn't know was how great of a gift it was to be able to relate to the people as she does. That most people stay secluded, scared of the world around, and their accusing eyes.

Lizzie had no idea how long she had lay there, when she heard a figure's soft padding footsteps approach. The figure kneeled behind Lizzie, so she couldn't catch sight of the figure's face, but Lizzie caught a whiff of a familiar scent, of Who-wild flowers, the same scent her mother always wore.

"We were half-way through the celebratory cake for JoJo, when we realized her weren't at the table," Sally spoke softly, resting her hand on her cold daughter's back. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Lizzie shrank away from her Mom's warm touch, letting a shudder escape. Sally did not realize that she was not helping, mentioning JoJo, and from having a blind eye towards Lizzie's desires. It pained Sally to see her daughter suffering. She should have been an expert at cheering up her oldest daughter, for she had ninety-six, but had no idea how to fix a wounded spirit, which made her feel like a failure.

Lizzie continued to lay there. Not moving, not saying anything at all. Tears filled Sally's eyes, having to see her daughter in that almost comatose state, yet having nothing to offer, broke her heart.

"Please sweetheart, please come inside and have some cake," Sally was unable to keep the waver out of her voice, as tears streamed down her face. "Please?"

Lizzie slowly lifted her hollow eyes to stare into her mother's face, fur wet with tears. Lizzie dropped her gaze, and heaved herself to her feet with much force, and trudged to the door. Lizzie immediately went to bed, disregarding the calls swarming around her, from her entrance. The entire time, Sally's eyes follow her daughter, feeling at a loss, unable to be happy during this joyous time. For the rest of the night, Sally's mind was churning with thoughts of her eldest daughter, remaining in a melancholic state, one much identical to the one Lizzie was wrapped up in, suffocating her.

XXXXXXXXX

As the O'Malley couple got ready for bed, Sally remained in a daze, even through Ned's speech of how proud he was of JoJo.

"Hey Ned," Sally interrupted. "How much do we actually know Lizzie?" Ned shot her a confused look, but when he saw the worried look upon her face, he knelt down next to her, and intertwined his fingers with hers. Flashing Sally a smile, Ned showed she had his full attention.

"It's just that…you should of seen her lying on the ground, just looking so…so lost," Sally's voice grew quieter, and tears sprung into her eyes from remembrance. The image of her daughter just laying there was so strong, so powerful, so harmful. Using her free hand, Sally furiously rubbed at her eyes, willing her tears to disappear.

Ned gently squeezed her hand, and began speaking in a soft slow voice, trying to comfort his distressed wife. "I know you're worried, but Lizzie will probably have a spring back to her step by tomorrow. You know how happy and lively she is. Plus, it's hard to be sad now anyway. She's probably so proud of JoJo, you know how all the girls just completely adore him."

"But has she really always been happy? I feel like I don't even know her. Every time we talk, it's always about me, not her. She never shown me any real emotion, I feel." The tears were flowing down her face full force now. "Ned, I don't even know my own daughter."

She yanked her hand from his grasp, resting her head in her palms, letter the tears flow freely, feeling like a horrible mother. The thought pounded into her skull with every tear drop falling past her eyes.

Ned planted a soothing kiss on her forehead, and wrapped his long, spindly, furry arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "You are just using yourself as a scapegoat, but if you really feel as if you don't know Lizzie, start now. You two can have some mother daughter bonding time, as the kids and I plan for her birthday. God, I can't believe another one of our kids is almost eighteen." He pulled back from their embrace to check if Sally was alright, flashing her a huge smile. Sally returned that smile and lunged into his arms, squeezing him hard, never wanting to let go, knowing she had the best husband in the world.

Later that night, as they were laying in bed next to each other, Ned randomly exclaimed, "I'm so glad all my aspirations towards JoJo being the next mayor didn't go to waste." Sally let out a giggle, nuzzling his neck. As the couple fell asleep, they didn't realize that Ned's persistence didn't go to waste, it was just directed at the wrong Who.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, yes, chapter one sucked…and this one does too…but oh well…if no one reads it, then no harm

A/N: Well, yes, chapter one sucked…and this one does too…but oh well…if no one reads it, then no harm! I need advice on what the hell to do with my story. So remember, reviews and crap, and yes, you can be mean.

What none of the Who's knew, was that Lizzie ate, drank, and slept on the dream to become mayor. Her desire to be the next mayor of Whoville, had turned into a full blown obsession years ago. She checked out books at the library about past mayors. She would pretend for her stuffed animals to be the council, and not listen to them. She was headstrong enough, she didn't let anyone tell her what she could or could not do. Lizzie even used to sneak into her Dad's office at night, read through the papers. She would stand upon the balcony overlooking the town square, and pretend that every Who was looking up at her, their eyes full of admiration and trust. She had to stop her nightly adventures when she got caught, and claimed she was sleep walking.

The biggest appeal of being mayor, was the Who's themselves. Who's looked up to the mayor, asked the mayor for advice, trusted the mayor. Lizzie sat by as she watched her Dad help all the Who's. Her heart swelled with pride when she watched her dad save all of Whoville from imminent destruction. Lizzie's body tingled in anticipation to do the same thing one day. But Lizzie mostly watched how the Who's reacted towards the mayor.

Their eyes would shine, and their hearts would fill with gratitude. TO help Who's was the most rewarding thing. To dedicate your entire life to overseeing the wellbeing of all the Who's in Whoville was phenomenal to Lizzie, and she desperately wanted to be a part of it.

She, of course, never would have brought this up with her father. She saw the look in his yes when he looked down at JoJo with hope. Lizzie just had put to much faith in JoJo, to stick it out.

For years, Lizzie's dreams were her haven, where she could actually be the mayor. But the might after JoJo's big announcement, those too began to be plagued with the cruel truth. Lizzie was never going to become mayor.

XXXXXXXXX

When Lizzie woke up in the morning, she just stared listlessly at the ceiling. Being the eldest girl, she was on the highest level of their bedroom. Rolling onto her side, Lizzie checked to see what time it was. Lizzie let out a groan, and shoved her head underneath the pillow. She woke up at the same time every morning, the same time Ned woke up. Lizzie didn't feel like she could emotionally get out of bed, and face the world. So she just lay there, and lay there.

At breakfast that morning, Sally noticed Lizzie was missing from her seat when JoJo rolled up. Sally half listened to her husband, raving about how proud he was, wondering why Lizzie didn't show up to breakfast. Was she still in bed? As JoJo started pulling away, Sally called out for him to get Lizzie, and to see if she was okay. JoJo just nodded, and headed off towards the girl's room.

JoJo was also curious himself what was going on with Lizzie. Last night, after he escaped the throngs of his dad and sisters, he had found her seat empty, immediately drawing it to his mother's attention. As he padded along the hallway, taking two steps for when an average who when just take one, he was wondering what was wrong with Lizzie. JoJo was worried, for Lizzie never seemed to express any emotion of pain or sadness. Well, at least not concerning herself.

JoJo's rhythmic steps came to a halt, as he pondered about Lizzie. She never showed any emotion to express herself. It was always for the welfare of others. They all thought they knew so much about her, when in reality she was hidden from them, whether she knew it or not. JoJo realized he didn't know Lizzie at all, none of them did. At his sudden epiphany, JoJo broke out into a run, strait towards the girl's room.

When JoJo got to the girl's room, he looked up at the dizzying spiral of beds winding up the wall. He spied a small lump on the highest bed, which appeared to be shaking. JoJo sighed when he realized he would have to climb. When he was only half way through, JoJo was already panting and wheezing. 'How does Lizzie do this every day?" JoJo thought to himself.

When JoJo was finally next to the small lump, which was apparent to anyone that it was Lizzie not wanting to be noticed, he heard small sobs emitting from underneath her blanket.

"Lizzie? Are you okay? It's me, JoJo. Mom's worried, everyone is. Why don't you come down to breakfast, have some toast." JoJo spoke softly, testing the waters. What JoJo didn't expect was for a Who to shoot out from underneath the blankets so suddenly. Lizzie's eyes were ablaze with fury, when her gaze rested upon JoJo.

"You," she snarled, her voice laced with malice. JoJo was taken aback. What had brought on this searing hatred, which was blatantly focused on him.

"Lizzie?" JoJo questioned. He wasn't used to seeing his sister in a fit of rage.

"Go," she replied firmly, turning her back on him.

"What?"

"I said GO!" She whipped around, grabbing him by the collar, and flinging him towards the edge of the bed. "Do I need to drop you off? I said go!" If JoJo wasn't so concerned for his sister, he would have been scared witless, fearing for his life. The hand grasping at his collar was shaking, as was the rest of her body. The stature of her body, read that she was furious, angry beyond belief, but her eyes are what betrayed her. Behind that blazing glare, JoJo could see something else. She looked…almost heartbroken.

When JoJo placed a comforting hand on the one currently threatening to make his life very short, it threw her. Her grip slackened, and her body began to shake violently, trying desperately to hold back the tears threatening to overflow. She was not going to be that weak to let someone see her cry.

She gently let go of his collar, and brought her hand slowly to her sides, her fist clenching. She was not going to lose this battle. She was not going to let anyone see her weak. "Just go, JoJo, just go. I don't want to see anyone, alright? I don't feel too great." Her entire body suddenly changed, a calm, indifferent façade washed over her. Hoping that if JoJo thought she appeared completely fine, he would leave her alone. His presence alone was making so many emotions rack her body, she felt as if she would explode. But once again, she put to much faith in JoJo's abilites.

"I'm not going anywhere." JoJo planted himself down right next to Lizzie, not planning on leaving until she told him exactly what was going on. Lizzie's face grew cold.

"Fine, if you're staying, then I'm leaving." Lizzie jumped into a basket next to her bed, in which she rigged to a pulley system, and whizzed by JoJo, and ran out of the room, leaving JoJo to, once again, climb.

"You're not going to hide that easily Lizzie, I will find out what's going on. You're not going to be alone, anymore," JoJo swore to himself. He knew that if there was one oath he would keep, it would be this one. Lizzie was his sister, and to see her in pain was the last thing he wanted. If JoJo was going to be the next mayor, that meant he would have to help people, starting with a certain Who.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't particularly like this chapter

A/N: I don't particularly like this chapter. It's more of the exposition for the side plot, of Jack's crush on Lizzie. But don't worry, he's not in here for nothing, he does actually move the plot forward. (yea!) in a later chapter (aw damn, I still have to write more) I'm considering taking this chapter down and replacing it, but all in due time. Oh, I also promise chapters will start getting longer once I'm not as lazy with my writing, and stop doing it just in class. So yea, if one day you pop in, and this chapter is three times as long, don't be alarmed. I really REALLY **REALLY** want to re-write all of this….so…yea

Lizzie fled from the house, gasping, her chest heaving up and own, but not form exertion. What the hell was she going to do with the rest of her life? She can just sit at the sidelines, pining over what she can no longer have. Her chest clenched in anguish, her breath fell short. Lizzie felt as if she was going to die. 'Is this what is feels like?' She wondered, freaking out, losing control. 'To know your life means nothing. That everything you have worked for has gone to waste, to know you mean NOTHING?' Glancing up at the auburn sky, the sun had barely risen above the horizon. Letting out a sigh, Lizzie set out to make the long trek to school.

Watching her daughter from the window, worry written clearly upon her face, Sally suddenly wished she was telepathic; to be able to see what was going on in Lizzie's mind. JoJo came up behind her, and rested a comforting hand on her elbow, not being able to reach her shoulder. Sally turned to look at her only son wit a serious demeanor. "Did you get anything out of her?"

"Lizzie gives away more than he suspects. I'm connected to the root of the problem," JoJo hesitated, lifting his hand to his chest, rubbing the spot right below where she grabbed him. "I will find out what's going on, I can promise you that." JoJo's eyes took on a strange gleam, a gleam of determination. "Mom, can you talk with Lizzie? I feel you could get closer to her, plus, I think she needs it."

As JoJo walked away, Sally remained rooted in thought. Tonight, she was going to take Lizzie out for mother daughter time. Nothing was going to stand in her way from getting her to know her own daughter.

XXXXXXXXX

A tall, lean Who sat on the stoop outside of the school, looking out for a certain someone. Truth be told, he was pretty gangly, and usually had a goofy grin resting on his face, but despite his goofy, child like appearance, he was actually quite mature.

Drumming his fury fingers upon his leg impatiently, he was beginning to grow anxious, wondering where that Who was. He rose to his feet when he saw a figure approaching in the distance. Her yellow fur appeared to glow in the new morning's light. The way she walked, as if she graced the ground with every step. As she grew nearer, the Who thought about her sparkling laugh, as if tiny bells rang out, tinkling in a large field. He thought about her touch, the way his arm tingled after her long fingers brushed against him. As if each one of those tiny tingles, was an explosion. He had to bight back a chuckle every time one of her quirks exposed themselves; biting her lip when she was concentrating. When she was concerned about someone, her eyebrows would always knit together, and her left hand would tap at her side. He could watch her all day long, if he were an artist, his fingers would itch every time she came in his sight, aching to paint, to drink in every curve of her body, every feature one her face. In laments terms, he was mesmerized by her.

Lizzie climbed over the last hill, and started making the last stretch towards school. Jack, the gangly Who, breath caught in his throat. He could tell, even at this distance, that something was terribly wrong.

A depressed aura filled the air surrounding her. It seemed as if an entire rainstorm was brewing above her head. It took all of Jack's will to hold his struggling bones back, each one fighting to carry his body over to her, and fold her into his arms. They had been best friends since they were Who-tots, but he wasn't going to ruin their whole friendship, by some of his own conflicting emotions.

Lizzie stopped right in front of Jack, her head remaining towards the ground. It would look, to anyone who passed by, that she was intently examining their feet, but Jack could tell the difference.

"Hey," Jack said softly, testing the waters.

"Hi," She replied so quietly in return, it took Jack a second to realize he'd heard anything at all. Jack hesitated for a moment, to see if she'd say anything. The result was them standing in silence, Lizzie staring at their feet, and Jack staring at Lizzie.

"I hope I won't regret this,' Jack thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, and using every ounce of courage he owned, he placed his first two fingers underneath her chin, and lifter her head to face him.

"I like it better when I can see your face," Jack spoke soothingly, flashing her a smile.

Lizzie's lip quivered, so overcome. Ever since the night before, she had been so overcome by emotions, his kind gesture just overwhelmed her; she broke.

Lunging herself into him, she started sobbing into his chest, soaking his fur. Jack stood stock still, frozen in shock. It took him a moment to get his bearings, but then he continued to exempt some of that bravery, amazed he could do this without turning into jello. Snaking his long arms around her waist, resting them right above the Who's signature round abdomen, he held her tight. And continued to hold her, as a friend.

"Hey, let's get out of here, and then you can tell me what's wrong," Jack murmured into her hair. With a tear stained face, she looked up at him in shock.

"What about school-" she started.

"To hell with school," he interrupted. "You're the mayor's daughter, how much trouble could you get in? Besides, you can probably just get me some pardon thingy-mae-bober or something." Letting out a sigh, Lizzie nodded her head, suddenly feeling quite weary from crying. Releasing Jack, Lizzie let him lead them away from the building, and in Lizzie's mind, she knew she couldn't get a better friend.

XXXXXXXXX

Sitting by a river bank, the same bank they always played along as kids, Lizzie began to lament.

"Well, yesterday JoJo announced he decided to become mayor, and-"

"Oh god Lizzie," Jack cut in, pain flashed across his face, hurting for his friend. "I'm so sorry, really, you have no idea how sorry I am."

Lizzie blinked in confusion. "But I never told you yet-"

"That you've always wanted to be the next mayor?" Jack stopped Lizzie once again, as she gaped at him in shock. "What," Jack asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly. "You think you could hide it from your best friend?" Lizzie just continued to stare at him, like he had grown a second head. She hadn't even realized that anyone had noticed.

"Oh, come on Lizzie, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you've always wanted to be mayor. I mean look at you Lizzie, you scream, 'I am gonna be the next mayor, and you can't do nothin' about it, got it?'" Jack joked, trying to make her smile. Lizzie just gave him a pointed look.

"Look Lizzie, you just need to figure things out. What I think you should do is talk to your father," Jack raised a hand to stop Lizzie from saying anything, knowing her to well. "I know you have trouble with that, but here's a chance to change that. Lizzie, you can't just sit by, really. You are perfect for mayor. Your dad is just blinded by the fact that JoJo agreed to succeed. I really think you need to talk to him, AND JoJo." Lizzie continued to not say anything, seeming to have taken on JoJo's silent demeanor.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Jack rose to his feet, and extended his hand to help her up. "Now come on," Jack nudged her playfully, as the started walking down the path back to the road. "Let's go get you a Who-slushie." He might not of been able to completely rid her of her troubles, but he was willing to try to make her life a whole lot happier, and always, as a friend.

XXXXXXXXX

At his office, Ned paced the room back and forth, pondering over the now very popular subject of Lizzie. What could be troubling his oldest daughter? Ned stopped pacing in remembrance of a time where the biggest problem she ever had was that her diaper needed changing. Elizabeth Hope O'Malley, born six pounds and four ounces. Ned remembered the first time he held her. She looked up at him with her big, beautiful eyes, and gave him a smile. Offering her one of his furry fingers, Lizzie grabbed onto it tightly, and let out a gurgle of glee. That little girl had stolen his heart, from the moment he saw her.

Ned let out a sigh, and flopped down at his desk. Flipping though his wallet until his found the picture he kept of Lizzie; his mind was swarmed with memories of all his children, growing older and older. Staring forlornly at her picture, Ned saturated himself with the fact that Lizzie was grown. She was almost an adult, for crying out loud, almost eighteen. JoJo was already considered a legal adult, and now his baby girl had grown her wings, and would soon be flying away from the nest.

"That's it!" Ned hollered ecstatically. 'Lizzie must be depressed because she's growing up!' With that thought, Ned hopped up from his seat, and started dancing around his office merrily. Flinging himself back into his chair, he starting spinning around the room in jubilation, completely disregarding the lamp he knocked over.

Ned made an oath to himself, to make this Lizzie's best birthday ever. To show her that even though she's all grown up, she'll always have a place to call home. And to Ned, she'll always be his baby girl.


End file.
